Derrière moi
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Le psy. Passage obligatoire pour la forte tête qu’il est. Il ne cherche pas les ennuis, il les crée. Parce que personne ne doit savoir, ni voir où il se perd chaque fois qu’il les voie. Derrière ses actes, il se cache.


Auteur : Hathor  
  
E-mail : hathor88@wanadoo.fr ou hathor88@caramail.com  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi, bien que j'espère tous les jours. . .  
  
Titre : J'vous préviens le titre ne sert à rien, c'est juste pour en mettre un !! donc, ça s'appelle « Derrière moi », surtout ne pas me demander pourquoi !!  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing, bien entendu !!  
  
Genre : Sérieux  
  
Couple : mystère et boule de gomme, de toute façon pas dans ce chapitre. Plus tard, oui, ça c'est sûr !!!  
  
Remarque : Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma fic test « puis-je écrire un truc sérieux sans partir en c. . . . J'espère que vous allez aimé, je connais pas encore la suite alors me posez pas de questions sur le futur des persos, j'pourrais pas vous répondre, bien que j'ai quand même une idée flou de se que ça va donner !!! Mais vos idées sont les bienvenues aussi !!  
  
Entre /. . . /, pensée des persos  
  
Derrière moi, chapitre 1  
  
Un jeune garçon stoppa devant l'immeuble, il regarda autours de lui. Il avait rendez-vous vers 15h mais il détestait plus que tout être en retard. En plus, il venait d'emménager dans la ville avec son frère aîné et il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment les lieux pour se permettre de prendre des chemins détournés plus courts.  
  
Il contempla une fois de plus les trottoirs alentours comme s'il s'attendait à voir paraître quelqu'un.  
  
Dehors un grand soleil brillait, se reflétant allégrement sur toutes les parois miroitantes du quartier des affaires de la ville. Ici, ne se dressaient que des aiguilles de béton et de verres, symboles typiques des grandes villes américaines.  
  
Signe avant-coureur de la canicule annoncée pour toute la semaine, tout le monde portait des couleurs claires, espérant ainsi échapper à la chaleur estivale.  
  
Tout le monde, sauf lui car il ne portait presque jamais de couleurs pastelles, il avait décrété à son frère que ça ne seyait pas avec son teint. Même si ce dernier connaissait la vraie raison de l'exclusion de certaines couleurs, il n'avait rien dit, il avait juste sourit à cette excuse très superficielle de sa part. Il n'allait pas discuter des choix vestimentaires de son cadet, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, surtout avec son cadet.  
  
Il était donc 14h30 et il entra dans l'imposant building de verre noir après avoir auparavant jeté un dernier coup d'?il derrière lui.  
  
*****  
  
Cela ne le gênait pas d'attendre dans les salles d'attente mais là quelque chose le rendait nerveux, peut-être la taille démesurée de la pièce ou bien la vue panoramique sur toute la ville qu'offraient de larges baies vitrées ou encore cette impression étrange que la secrétaire n'arrêtait pas de l'observer depuis son arrivée ici, il n'avait rien d'anormal pourtant.  
  
Ou du moins pas au premier coup d'?il.  
  
Finalement, il en était sûr, cette femme le rendait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air spécialement désagréable ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais ses yeux scrutateurs l'empêchaient de se concentrer un temps soit peu sur sa lecture. Soit dit en passant, le magazine n'avait rien d'attrayant et comme dans toutes les salles d'attentes, ils dataient tous de l'âge de pierre exceptés quelques-uns uns mais qui ne lui étaient pas vraiment adressés, la ménopause et l'aquagym n'étant pas ses sujets de conversation favoris.  
  
Il se demanda alors quelle sorte de clientèle pouvait bien avoir ce type, il n'avait pas encore aperçu le moindre patient et il se demanda soudain s'il ne s'était pas trompé de bâtiment, on lui avait dit que l'homme était très réputé dans sa profession et que ces carnets de visite étaient toujours pleins, pourtant personne n'avait passé la porte depuis qu'il était là.  
  
Il en était sûr, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux plus de deux secondes.  
  
Il allait demander à la secrétaire s'il était bien au bon endroit qu'il se rétracta aussitôt, cette femme lui faisait vraiment peur, de plus elle n'arrêtait pas de croiser et de décroiser les jambes sous son bureau de bois verni, elle était sensiblement énervée par quelque chose et il priait pour que ce ne soit pas lui.  
  
_/ Si je dois revenir deux fois par semaines autant être en bon terme avec elle. Mais quelle idée aussi de mettre un tailleur rouge, ça lui donne un air sanguinaire !! J'espère que toute sa garde robe ne ressemble pas à ça, sinon le nombre de séance va augmenter rapidement . /  
  
Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, ses lèvres assorties au tailleur se fendirent d'un sourire sardonique.  
  
_/ Vivement que ce soit la fin de la séance !!/  
  
Déjà dans l'ascenseur, il s'était dit que cette première consultation n'allait pas être de tout repos. Lorsque les portes s'étaient refermées sur lui et plusieurs autres personnes, aucunes n'avaient souri, il avait quand même été soulagé d'avoir été le premier dans l'élévateur et d'ainsi pouvoir être adosser au mur, sans personne derrière lui.  
  
Ils sortirent tous, les uns après les autres, le laissant finalement seul jusqu'à son étage toujours contre les parois de l'étroite pièce.  
  
Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait avec une secrétaire psychopathes prêtes à le fusiller du regard au moindre écart de sa part. Une fois de plus, il vérifia qu'aucune ouverture de quelques sortes ne se trouvent derrière lui et son fauteuil métallique.  
  
_/ Ça c'est typique des salles d'attentes, ils mettent toujours d'affreux fauteuils qui font mal au dos et aux fesses. Comme si il voulait qu'on soit impatient de passer en consult' !!/  
  
Une fois de plus, la secrétaire le dévisagea de ses yeux glacés, tout en limant ses ongles rouge sang.  
  
_/ Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé, y'en a un qui va m'entendre en rentrant, « je t'assure, c'est le meilleur de la ville, mon employeur me la recommandé entre mille ». Mais est-ce qu'il lui avait aussi recommandé la secrétaire en tailleur grenat ça j'en doute fortement. Décidément, je n'ai jamais de chance./  
  
Alors qu'il repensait à la cause de sa venue ici, il sentit une main se posée sur lui et le secouer doucement. Pourtant, il ne réagissait pas. Les yeux dans le vide.  
  
_Eh gamin !!  
  
Il sursauta enfin lorsqu'il entendit cette voix sèche l'interpeller et le sortir de ses pensées. Il faillit se débattre contre son « agresseur » mais se maîtrisa.  
  
_On rêve ?  
  
A sa grande surprise, la voix appartenait à l'employée qui d'ailleurs n'était pas vraiment plus âgé que lui, deux ans ou peut-être trois, mais pas assez pour qu'elle ose le traiter de « gamin ». Apparemment, elle l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois et avait dû se déplacer pour le sortir de ses pensées.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
  
_On se réveille ? Demanda-t-elle avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure.  
  
_Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais à .  
  
_Oui bon, suivez moi c'est votre tour, elle l'avait coupé court alors qu'il tentait de se justifier devant elle.  
  
Il n'avait même pas entendu le téléphone sonné dans la salle d'attente, comme souvent lorsqu'il était dans ses pensées, il se coupait du monde extérieur, il ne lui restait d'ailleurs plus que ça depuis qu'il l'avait perdu.  
  
*****  
  
Il la suivait maintenant dans un large corridor recouvert de papier peint vert foncé. Ces pieds s'enfonçaient dans la moquette de même couleur.  
  
_/ Bah, dis donc y doit rouler sur l'or pour avoir des couloirs qui ressemble à ceux d'un palace./  
  
Comme s'il était suivi par une force invisible, il se retourna une fois de plus pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait réellement personne dans le couloir. Personne qui pourrait le surprendre, personne qui lui ferait perdre le contrôle de la situation rien que par sa simple présence, personne. . .  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte, elle frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il la suivit sans qu'elle le lui demande, il ne voulait pas rester seul.  
  
*****  
  
_Alors voilà mon nouveau patient, j'ai eu un coup de fil de ton frère et il m'a raconté pas mal de chose.  
  
_/ Il a appelé, comme d'hab', je peux rien faire tout seul. J'ai pas 12 ans et il l'oublie sans arrêt./  
  
_Tu as l'air contrarié, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
_Oui, tout va bien./ Vous croyez pas que j'vais vous déballer ma vie dés la première séance./  
  
Cette pensée le fit sourire, décidément les psy étaient bien tous les mêmes : « faite moi confiance, je suis là pour vous aider, vous pouvez me parler de tous vos problèmes. ». il commença à détailler l'environnement autours de lui. Il ne fallait jamais rien laisser au hasard. Jamais plus rien. Il réfléchissait tandis que ses yeux inspectaient le cabinet.  
  
_Quelle rigolade, je leur aie tous fait péter les plombs, sauf le dernier, il était plus résistant mais comme on a déménagé. bon, voyons comment il se comporte celui-là.  
  
_Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me racontes ta vie dés aujourd'hui, la première séance sert généralement à ce que le patient cerne plus ou moins bien le psy. Donc tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux et je n'en poserai aucune.  
  
Il le regarda interloqué. Un, il le tutoyait comme s'il se connaissait et deux, c'est lui qui allait poser des questions. Un sourire naquit sur son visage blanc comme l'ivoire.  
  
_Toutes les questions que je veux ? Et vous allez répondre à toutes ? /Je sens que finalement ça ne va pas être si difficile de lui faire péter un câble./  
  
_J'essaierai, dans la mesure du possible.  
  
Le jeune homme dévisagea son psy de plus belle, il devait à peine avoir vingt ans, c'est à dire deux ans de plus que lui, il était athlétique et il avait des yeux verts ou au moins un. En conclusion, il devait vraiment plaire aux femmes et il devait être le genre premier de la classe, genre surdoué.  
  
Bref, il lui carrément antipathique. L'idée que son psy soit un beau gosse au lieu de l'habituel chauve grisonnant avec une haleine étrange ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En plus, il ne procédait pas du tout comme les autres. Il se tourna sur lui- même pour observer la pièce, il vit alors qu'il n'y avait pas une seule porte à surveiller mais trois. Il chercha alors un endroit dans la pièce d'où il pourrait les voir toutes les entrées. Il s'adossa alors à un mur, dominant ainsi la salle du regard. Maintenant, il était en sécurité, il contrôlait la situation. Il pouvait commencer à se décrisper un peu.  
  
_/On ne sait jamais . . ./  
  
Il sursauta une fois de plus quand l'autre lui adressa la parole.  
  
_Vous n'avez pas de question ?  
  
_Votre nom ?  
  
_ Je m'appelle Trowa Barton, mais tu le savais déjà, non ? Tu peux m'appeler Trowa si tu en as envie.  
  
_Mouis. Je le savais. /Ou plutôt maintenant je le sais. Pff, ça fait pompeux comme nom, tout à fait son style. . . /  
  
_Et tu n'as pas de nom, toi ?  
  
_Yui. Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui pose les questions!  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Hathor : Je sais, j'ai encore arrêter en plein milieu et vous allez vous faire plein d'idée sur la suite immédiate qui elle est presque sûre !! Je suis très sadique, un indice ne pas se fier aux apparences !!  
  
Heero : Comment as-tu pu m'envoyer chez le psy comme ça ?  
  
Hathor : J'en avais envie, c'est tout !!  
  
Duo qui souffle : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui passe à la casserole. . .  
  
Hathor : Pff. . . T'as rien écouté du tout !! J'ai de ne pas se fier aux apparences. . .  
  
Wufei : Pauvre Maxwell !! Tu tombes toujours sur des cinglées !  
  
Duo : t'inquiète ton tour viendra. . .  
  
Hathor (sourire sadique): Tu crois pas si bien dire, et ce tour là il va s'en souvenir pendant longtemps, très longtemps. . . non, vous allez tous vous en souvenir de cette fics là, j'ai jamais eu autant d'inspiration pour une fic !!  
  
Quatre : C'est bon signe ?  
  
Hathor : Pour moi, oui !!  
  
Trowa : . . .  
  
Hathor (experte en trowanais depuis le premier épisode ) : Pourquoi, c'est toi le psy, bah t'aime pas parler et tu as juste à écouter là, enfin sauf pour la première séance mais t'inquiète, elle est bientôt finie mon choupinou !!  
  
Trowa : Hn !  
  
Duo : Un p'tit indice sur la suite ? air de chien battu qui ne marche pas sur les déesses égyptienne , dommage pour lui !  
  
Hathor : Même moi, je connais pas la suite, alors cherchez pas midi à 14h, vous ne saurez rien de rien !!  
  
Tous les g-boys, même les deux glaçons : méssante !!  
  
Hathor : boudez pas, promis, j'en fais une que romance avec es couples que vous voulez !!  
  
Quatre et Duo , lueur d'espoir dans les yeux : c'est vrai !!  
  
Hathor : Bien sûr, I never lie, pour moi-même : « mais j'ai une notion du temps très élastique !! »  
  
Maintenant que j'ai fini la cosette avec mes cinq moustiques, vous pouvez me laisser une 'tite review ? s'il vous plait !!! 


End file.
